<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puddles of Snowflakes by SaturnWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492491">Puddles of Snowflakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWolf/pseuds/SaturnWolf'>SaturnWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Childhood, Did this for English class, like three years ago, poetic... I think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWolf/pseuds/SaturnWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people go through life forgetting what it’s like to be a child, and to have a child’s joy and happiness. It is something to cherish, and this is just a short story about someone who goes through life without it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puddles of Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I’m new at this whole “writing for other people to read” thing, so I thought I’d put one of my earlier works up here before trying something new. Feedback would really be helpful, and I’m sorry if the story is a little too abstract to follow properly. (It’s not quite my normal writing style.) Thank you for reading! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So yes,<br/>
Maybe childhood<br/>
Is like the falling snow<br/>
A beautiful<br/>
Silent song<br/>
Of the soul<br/>
But as it hits the ground<br/>
And melts away somehow<br/>
All that’s left<br/>
Is a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>Laney grew up too fast. When she was six, she had to learn how to be an adult, and her snowflake melted. Never dreaming that she could get it back, make it cold again, she tried to forget it. She focused on being grown up. She became a puddle- stomped in, drove through, splashed around this way and that. Nothing she did could stop it. People saw her as low and dirty. It wasn’t her fault that the world lost its snow a long time ago. To her, all the world gave was rain, rain, and more rain. Every single raindrop was a reminder of a childhood lost. A childhood that would surely never come back. She hated the rain. Laney never thought she could hate something so much, but the rain became her mortal enemy. It pelted her, turned her puddle to a river. She didn’t know where she was going, but she was too tired and worn to try and leave. She followed her river to the end. Laney felt colder and colder the further she went down the river. Something landed on her puddle. It was freezing. She looked for it, but it was gone. She looked up, and she choked out a cry. Up above her were thousands, maybe millions, of tiny, white snowflakes falling from the clouds. A voice sounded behind her. As Laney turned around, she caught sight of a child. She knew this child. She felt emotions flood her in waves- happiness, hope, and pure joy. Laney held out her arms, and the child grinned and ran to her. As they connected, Laney’s puddle froze over. The girl was made of snow. The girl was her. It was Laney. She looked down to the girl, only to find her arms empty. Laney smiled and let out a breathy laugh. Finally, after all of her struggle, all of her misfortunes brought on by the world’s rain, she took her first breath of fresh, clean air since she was six. Laney found her childhood. She promised the little girl inside of her that she would never forget her again. With the child inside of her, she no longer was a puddle, but she wasn’t a snowflake either. Laney was a snow angel, and she was finally at peace. She rested high in the clouds, sprinkling snowflakes for the others left in puddles.</p><p> </p><p>Losing childhood<br/>
Losing hope<br/>
It seems impossible<br/>
To bring it back home<br/>
But when life<br/>
Keeps you in a puddle<br/>
Find a river<br/>
And let go of your struggles<br/>
For when you see<br/>
And when you feel<br/>
The frigid child’s touch<br/>
Hold onto their peace<br/>
For you will find as much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>